1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mouse coverings and more particularly pertains to a new mouse covering for positioning on a mouse for offering better grip and comfort for the user of a computer mouse device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mouse coverings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,929 describes a sheet which is flexible and is removably attachable to a mouse so that the mouse buttons may still be actuated though they are covered with the sheet. The sheet may have advertising or other indicia thereon. Another type of mouse covering is U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,934 having a covering which covers the top of a mouse but not the buttons and includes a flap for the attachment of a 3-dimensional object thereto.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which offers comfort while at the same time offering a badge for the positioning of indicia logo.